Con Again
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: The Lightwood and Fairchild Families have been in a war for years. What happens when they are forced to work togeather? Spy Family Againest Spy Family. Will the war end or continue once again? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

No One's POV

The security guards at the Louvre museum in Paris noticed many things.

They noticed the young boy with shaggy black hair come in with his cellphone trying to get a signal.

They noticed the young couple who came in taking pictures everywhere with their camera. The blonde boy and black haired girl was the perfect picture of couple happiness.

They noticed when a petite red head came in with a black canvas art bag.

And of course they noticed the young new blonde haired tour guide Aline.

But of course, they never noticed everything.

JPOV

Jace and Isabelle were smiling and laughing as they watched how stupid the guards were.

They were taking pictures not of themselves but the video cameras and positioning of the doors.

And their brother, Alec had been taking pictures of the positions of the guards.

Not that they noticed.

Because Jace, Alec and Isabelle had been trained to be invisible but seen.

Because that's what spies do.

CPOV

Clary walked into the Louvre slowly holding back a smile as she watched her plan fall into place. She and her cousin Aline had been casing (surveying) the Louvre for weeks waiting for the perfect moment.

She walked up to the front desk to do a bag check.

"Bonjour" the brunette behind the desk said politely as Clary placed her "Art Bag" down on the counter in front of the women.

"Bonjour" Clary said in perfect French. Both she and Aline spoke Latin, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Polish and a few others.

The lady quickly looked through her bag for any "Suspicious Items". But a good spy knew that you sometimes had to _get_ the tools needed _not_ have them with you.

Clary nodded her head in thanks when the lady was done and left for the _Monet_ room, where the painting she was about to steal was being held.

As she walked down the hallway to the _Monet_ room she accidently bumped into Aline the "tour guide".

"Sorry" Clary said as her hand brushed Aline's and Aline handed her a small metal rod the size of a toothpick but as thick as a pencil.

Aline ignored her and continued to tell the eager tourists about the painting by Leonardo DaVinci.

She walked in to the _Monet_ room and over to the painting in the far end of the room.

The painting's name: Dazzling Dancer.

It showed a little girl practicing her dance moves in a room on one side but on the other it showed the same dancer older now dancing across the stage.

She was stealing this particular painting because it had been illegally imported to this country and was going to be returned to its original owner. Not that the Louvre knew about it.

Clary looked around as she waited for a certain moment. Her eyes instantly zoned in on Isabelle and Jace Lightwood?

She giggled quietly as she watched them do the same thing Aline and herself had done just weeks ago.

The Lightwood and Fairchild families had been in...competition to put it lightly for years.

She shook her head of her thoughts as four busloads of tourists came in at the same time due to an "accidental" overbooking by Aline.

Everyone rushed around. The guards tried to keep everyone in place and the tour guides tried to keep their groups together.

Clary waited for the guard in the room to turn his back.

"Now or never" Clary muttered as she slipped the metal rod on the weight sensor in the back. She expertly removed just the painting itself from the frame , rolled it up stuck it into the secret compartment of her bag and placed at card in the frame with a big golden letter on it.

An "F' for Fairchild had been perfectly hand drawn into the centre of the card.

She walked out of the room before the guard turned around. She got her bag checked once more.

Time was ticking the metal rod would fall out any second now and the weight sensitive sensors would go off.

And the cameras? Well, the dash board for the cameras had been "accidently" turned off in the _Monet_ room two hours ago.

She walked out the door and down the steps just as a shrill and loud alarm sounded in the building.

About a minute later footsteps sounded behind her and she turned around to see Aline throwing off her tour guides jacket.

They shared a smile and took off around the corner.

Clary was just about to turn the corner completely when she felt eyes on them.

She turned to see the Lightwoods looking very pissed staring at them.

Clary blew them a kiss and then with a wave disappeared into the streets of France.

No One's POV:

Clary and Aline may have noticed the Lightwoods watching them but they didn't notice that a man in a black car watched them carefully or when the man's driver said "That's them Sir".

Because of course they never noticed _everything._


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

They stole the painting in the middle of the day! In broad daylight!

And they got it before me...us.

I looked at Izzy who was yelling at someone on her cellphone and later at Alec, who was, as always, the only calm one.

I groaned as a thought came to my head.

Izzy and Alec looked up alarmed... Reflex.

"How the hell are we going to tell Mom we lost the painting to...the Fairchild's?" I asked at last spitting out the word Fairchild.

Alec and Isabelle paled. I punched my hand off the wall.

Fifth time. This was the fifth time that "_she_" had beaten us to whatever painting or artifact we were after.

"Were beyond screwed" I said as a car pulled up. I could already see Mom's face. It was going to be as red as "_her_" hair.

* * *

CPOV

Aline was sleeping lightly beside me on the plane.

We had gone back to our hotel room for exactly 5 minutes, grabbed all of our things and threw on disguises.

My red hair was pulled into a tight bun with a black and white wig thrown on over top. My green eyes were now blue, thanks to contacts. I looked like a Goth.

On my passport the name read: Cleo Marg.

I looked over at Aline.. Or Beth Anne Tetris. Her dirty blonde hair was replaced with a white blonde and pink wig. Her eyes were brown.

I looked at my watch. Two more hours to go. I looked around taking in the people and the exits. Old habit.

I settled into my seat and got ready to take a nap. I knew Aline was going to want to go out tonight. You have to be fully awake when out with Aline or you may get hurt.

The last thought that floated through my mind was the number five.

We've won five times so far.

I fell asleep with a smug smile on my lips.

* * *

"Were back" I yelled as I came in the doors of the huge mansion we called home.

A couple seconds later two women came down the staircase. My mom and Aunt Trish, Aline's mom.

"I heard that Maryse Lightwood had a cow! You got it?" Aunt Trish asked happily.

Aline and I looked at each other and smiled. I pulled out the painting from the Art bag.

"We got it" we said at the same time with a smile.

* * *

JPOV

I was right. Mom's face was as red as Clarys hair. And it was getting redder by the second.

"Do you know how much money the German embassy was offering if we returned it to it's rightful home?" She asked, her voice not loud, but also not quiet.

Just harsh and demanding.

We all shook our heads knowing very well she didn't want an answer.

"3.5 Million dollars! 3.5 MILLION" She yelled. She was going to burst  
a blood vessel.

Mom put her hands down on her desk and took a deep breath. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled.

" I'm sorry for yelling. That stupid Jocelyn!" She said more to herself than us. She motioned with her hand for us to leave.

We didn't waste any time at all.

If only we had been quicker. If only we had saw them sooner. If only we knew how they were going to  
work it. If. If. IF. IF! Always IF'S!

"You know what we need to do?" Isabelle asked jumping up and down.

"Ohhhh….. NO." Alec and I started at the same time. But it was too late  
the idea was already firmly planted in Isabelle Lightwoods stubborn head.

"Were going clubbing!" she said happily.

* * *

**Ok So From Now On Im putting The A/N DOwn Here :)**

**First-Sorry Its Short I will make sure the next one is longer.**

**Second-THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**Third-Who do you think the Lightwoods are going to run into at the club? Hehe**

**Fourth-I Know that Aline's Mom is NOT named Trish But Someone Asked For Their to Be another character who is NOT in the TMI Stories. Your wish is my command. Feel free to give ideas and I will see if I can add them.**

**Fifth-I have a Question. Who had ever seen the show White Collar? Answer In Your review.**

* * *

**Jace-Were Going TO Get You Back Fairchild.**

**Aline-Oh...Im Scared! NOT**

**Clary-Don't waste your breathe he's just a Lightwood. Unimportant.**

**Jace-Look Who's talking!**

**Isabelle-SHUT UP JACE! Their Just a pain in the ass. **

**Clary-Look In The Mirrior Honey :)**

**( Someone wanted me to include this so once again YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND)**

**~Mandy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bullets, Dresses and Unwanted People.

* * *

CPOV

"How do I look?" Aline asked spinning in a circle.

I looked her over and smiled. She was wearing a high wasted red skirt with a matching red collared top and 5 inch red and black heels.

"You look fabulous! Are you wearing your red leather jacket with it?" I asked. I looked her over again and passed her a red flower for her hair.

"Yes, I am. Thank you I was looking for this!" Aline exclaimed happily. She pinned the flower in her hair.

I looked over my outfit that Aline had forced me into.

A tight black long sleeved dress that just reached my mid-thigh. A black rose necklace hung from my neck.

"What jacket should I wear? All black or the leather one with the studs?" I asked.

"Wear the one with the silver studs, it will match these.." She said pulling out a pair of 4 inch black boots with little silver jewels placed on the top.

"Ok, fine! But if I die while wearing those it's your fault entirely" I said slipping them on.

Just before we left, we grabbed knifes of our dressers and stuck them in our boots. Never hurt to be careful.

We grabbed our jackets and headed for the door before turning around.

"Earrings!" We said at the same time.

We walked over and grabbed our earrings.

Mine were two pearl drops hanging nicely from a silver loop.

Aline's were black and silver that looked like they were twisted into  
each other.

If you looked really carefully at each set of earrings you may notice that they looked a lot like the missing earrings from the Russian Museum Of Jewellery.

Because they may help out sometimes but they were still thieves.

Thieves with sticky fingers when it came to beautiful things.

* * *

JPOV

Alec and I were leaning against one of the marble pillars that held up our house or rather mansion.

"We would like to go while we're still alive!" I yelled up the staircase. Girls...!

"I'm coming! Patience is a virtue dear brother of mine," Isabelle said as she came down the staircase.

She was wearing a purple, black and white dress that reached her thigh. A little jacket covered her shoulders. Her 6 inch heels made noise as she came down the stairs.

"What do you think" she asked spinning around. Her black necklace clinked against her she spun.

"It's a dress. Now let's go before we all die of old age" I said ushering her out of the house before she decided she needed to change her shoes or something.

"Taxi" Alec yelled. He held is hand out to the street.

Not one even slowed down. Welcome to New York.

"This is how it's done" Isabelle said stepping past him. She held her fingers to her lips and whistled.

Two taxis stopped in front of her. She looked back and gave us a wink as she stepped into one.

"Girls," Alec and I said at the same time as we got in after her.

* * *

CPOV

Aline and I went to the bar and ordered two virgin daiquiris.

We had just danced five songs in a row without stopping.

"God! I love this club" Aline said grabbing her drink off the bar and taking a sip.

I looked around taking in the familiar sight of Pandemonium.

" Its good but... " I started. Aline smiled and continued.

" Not as good L.A"

We both laughed and drank for a bit until our eyes saw someone.

Some people to be exact.

"Morgensten" Aline hissed.

If the Fairchild and Lightwood family would agree on one thing it would be that the Morgensten's are very bad people to piss off.

They were a Spy family as well but they didn't follow the same rules as we did.

For example, if we were to go steal something in the middle of the night from a museum, we would simply knock the guard or something like that.

They would kill him.

The Morgensten family was more into getting other people to do their dirty work.

We shared a look remembering last year in China.

"_Hand her over" Jonathan Morgensten hissed at us as we pulled a girl behind us._

"_Make ME" I said back._

_Aline and I had been asked to protect a little girl. Her name was Ai Lee. It meant precious jewel._

_She is the daughter of the last of the royal family in China and one of the few people who knew how to find the oldest crown jewels of China._

"_She's 12 John leave her alone! The jewels are going not going to found by US! They belong to the China and this is where their staying" Aline said keeping a hold on Ai Lee's arm._

"_We don't' give a shit about your stupid little rules! We're thieves, we steal things!" Sebastian yelled, taking a step towards us._

"_I know that Jackass! We were hired to protect her! Were working more for the good side of the law! And those Jewels rightfully belong HERE! They're going to be Ai Lee's when she's old enough" I yelled back._

"_What about those earrings that "vanished" from the Russian museum?" Seb said back smugly._

"_Like you said were Thieves' but last I checked we didn't have to KIDNAP a twelve year old girl to get them!" Aline said._

"_We'll get you back for this one Fairchild's. Remember that!" John said as he and Seb took off running._

_After that, we told Ai Lee if she ever saw those two EVER again to call us._

_(End Flashback)_

"Aline over there" I said as my eyes zoned in on yet another unwanted  
sight. The Lightwoods.

"Shit" she swore. The Morgenstern brothers, John and Seb were making  
their way over to us.

"Ok, ok. Nearest exit?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on them as we moved slowly through the crowd.

"Too far away! Windows?" Aline asked as we slipped past a couple making out in the middle of the dance floor.

"Shatter proof!" I said. We were stuck in the middle of the dance floor. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Back exit right corner!" Aline said suddenly.

I looked over my shoulder and saw our way out. Next problem. How were we going to get there?

* * *

JPOV

I watched Isabelle dance with 7 guys until a girl came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Kaelie" She purred running her hands down my chest. I smiled at her and took in what she was wearing, or rather not wearing. A low cut mid waist shirt with a Jean skirt that just covered her butt. A bunch of bangles dangled from her wrist.

I was about to respond when Alec pulled me away from her quickly.

"What the hell?" I started but was cut of by Alec who was pointing somewhere. I followed his finger and saw the Morgenstern's!

"Ohhhhh... Crap!" I swore. I was silently praying that they were not coming after us, and watched as they walked right over to Clary and Aline Fairchild! They kind of, maybe had some unfinished business with us.

"_Carefull!" Isabelle whispered as we quietly snuck into Buckingham Palace._

_I slid the window down slowly as we made our way to the art room. The Queen has her own collection._

_We made our way in. The guards were sleeping on the floor due to some laced water they drank earlier._

"_Ok. There!" Alec said as we walked over to the Mozart hanging from the wall._

"_Weight sensors and motion sensors on the back. Steel bolts holding it up" Isabelle said as we snipped a couple wires and placed a weight on the sensor to keep it from going off._

_We peeled the painting out from the frame and left back through the window we came in._

_Two days later, we got a card that said "You made the List. –M. Brothers."_

_Apparently, they wanted the painting as well._

_(End Flashback)_

"Sweet!" Alec said happily as he watched the Morgenstern brothers follow the Fairchild girls outside the club.

Karma's a Bitch.

* * *

CPOV

Sebastian shoved me and Aline against the wall at the back of the club.

"We heard that the German embassy is offering 3.5 million dollars for that lovely painting you two girls stole" John started. He put his hands on his hips which caused his jacket to slide back revealing his...  
GUN!

"One chance and one chance only. Where. is. the painting," Seb said.

Aline and I looked at each other and than in sync we elbowed Seb in the stomach and spun around so we were facing them.

They both pulled out their guns and aimed for our knees.

"One more move and you're both going to be in a wheel chair for the  
rest of your lives. Where is the painting?" John asked as he took off the safety lock and a click sounded letting us know that there was a bullet in the barrel of the gun.

SHIT!

* * *

**Well...Their In A Bit Of A Sitution :)**

**What Can You Do To Help? REVIEW :)**

**Ok So If you GO On My Profile I Posted Their Oufits. ( Just Click On The Link) It's near the bottom and their labeled. Feel free to Leave a comment on Polyvore when you look at them.**

**Thank you everyone who gave sugestions i have promised a few people that what they asked for WILL be in the next chapter :) You know who you are :)**

**Well...That's All I have To Say :)**

**WATCH SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE :) Tonight AT 8 :)**

**Hehe Anyway Next Author Question:**

**Who here likes the show Gossip Girl?**

**

* * *

**

**Clary: SHIT! SHIT!**

**Jace: Karma's a Bitch :)**

**Clary: DIG A F***ing Hole **

**Jace: I Love You Too 3**

**Clary: I never Said I love you!**

**Jace: You Will. They ALL Do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- No Way In Hell.

* * *

CPOV

I looked around the ally. The area was huge and it was covered with stacked up boxes. If we could just get behind some of them!

"Last chance. Where do you hide all your finds?" John asked sounding annoyed.

"You wanted to know where the painting was now you want to know where we hide everything? What is it that you really want Seb?" I asked turning around so I was facing him completely facing him. Aline spun around slowly as well.

What were they up too?

"If you must know, we need the ancient Chinese scroll that you girls found in China last year" John said slowly.

Aline looked just as confused as I was. Why would they want it? Aline and I hadn't even gone over it yet.

"Why is it so important?" Aline asked looking Seb straight in the eyes. I had a bad feeling. It must be important if they came for us themselves and didn't send their goons after us.

"You're not going to tell us anything, are you? Now either kill us or go on with your lives" I said back calmly. We needed a distraction, and we needed one NOW.

"No problem." Seb said just as the back door to the club opened.

The sound of the music poured out loudly. I looked up in time to see the Lightwoods come out too. Aline and I took that as our distraction. I punched John in the gut and swung my ankle underneath him. Aline elbowed Seb in the face and kicked his knee.

We both dove for cover. Behind the boxes.

Bullets rang out loudly as Seb and John stood up and shouted for us.

My shoulder throbbed at bit but I didn't bother looking at it.

I turned around to talk to Aline when I noticed she wasn't with me!

I was about to crawl over to the next set of boxes when someone landed behind me with a grunt.

Jace Lightwood. My day was just getting better and better.

He looked around for his brother and sister, I assumed they probably dove in the same pile as Aline.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I whispered to Jace. He shot me a look as he lifted his head above the boxes. He dove back down as bullets sounded again through the ally.

"You're one to talk" he hissed back.

I looked around. The ally was too bright. John and had their backs turned us now but if they looked the other way we were as good as dead.

"Do something useful and grab some rocks" I whispered at him as I finally found where the light was coming from.

A wire hung from the back of the ally with three light bulbs. John and Seb were standing in front of them.

Jace followed my gaze. His lips turned up in a bit of a smile.

"Pretty smart for a Fairchild." He said as he picked up a rock and handed it to me.

"Pretty good at following orders for a arrogant pain in the ass" I replied with a smile as I grabbed three more rocks.

I grabbed three of the four rocks and in one quick motion stood up and chucked it at the wall. They sailed right past John and Sebs heads. I quickly sat back down before they could see me.

"You missed us" John yelled.

" I wasn't aiming for you" I said in a sing song voice just as the rocks hit the Lights and the ally went dark.

"What are doing with the last rock?" Jace asked as I picked up the last rock.

"Something I wanted to do since I first met these idiots" I replied back.

I could just make out the outline of one of them, thanks to the street lights in the front of the alley.

I stood up swiftly and chucked it at one of them. I ducked back down.

"Did I miss you NOW?" I yelled with a smirk.

Jace looked like he was holding back a laugh. We exchanged a look and slowly crawled behind the next set of boxes where Isabelle and Aline were glaring at each other.

I shook my head and hit Aline on the back head. I motioned for to follow me. We crawled very slowly and quietly out the back of the ally.

"Your dead meat!" John yelled. I heard him kick some of the boxes in frustration.

We ran out of the ally quickly with the Lightwoods were right behind us. We all stopped to catch our breath.

"Well that was fun. And now it's time for us to say Buh-Bye" Aline said once again sending Isabelle daggers with her eyes.

"Same here Bitch" Isabelle said back.

"Slut"

"Ass"

"Jackass"

" Shut up both of you, " I said at the same time as Jace. We exchanged a look before turning back to our family members.

We left in different directions.

"I wonder what the Pain in the ass brothers want" Aline asked as we walked in the door to the house.

" Whatever it is we can deal with tomorrow" I said with a yawn. I took off my jacket to rub my shoulder, which was bleeding a bit.

"What happened!" Aline half yelled grabbing my arm to look it over.

" I guess a bullet grazed me. I didn't even notice it. I'll go patch it up before I go to sleep" I said as I unhooked myself from her death grip. She shot me a look but let me go upstairs.

I looked in mom's room quickly. I guess she an Aunt Trish went out because I couldn't find them.

Then, I walked into my room and changed into my lime green Tank top and hot pink shorts. I grabbed some Advil from the bathroom and bandaged up my shoulder.

I turned off my lights and fell asleep quickly in my bed.

That night, I had a very strange dream.

_I was standing in a room. With a huge mirror in front of me. It wouldn't have been so weird if I wasn't wearing a wedding dress._

_It was gorgeous. Strapless top with beads sewn on in a design on the top and on the waist. From that point it billowed out onto the ground. _

_I looked over my hair. My bangs were pinned to the side with a silver pin but the rest of my fiery red hair cascaded down my back._

_I moved the dress up and saw that I was wearing 4 inch white heels. I looked over at the dresser and saw my jewelry, a pair of pearl drop earrings and a black beaded necklace with a cross in the centre._

_I put it on just as Aline walked in the room._

"_Hurry! You're going to be late for you own wedding!" She said with a smile._

_I smiled and looked over her outfit. A black off the shoulder dress that hugged her curves and in typical Aline fashion she had on a pair of bright red 6- inch heels._

_We walked out the door and into a huge church. The top was painted with designs of saints and angels. The church was being held up with huge pink marble pillars. _

_Dozens and dozens of people crowded in the church. They all turned when I walked in and the music started. I started walking down the aisle and approached my future husband, though I could only see the back of him. I was almost all the way up the aisle when he turned around._

_It was Jace Lightwood!_

That was when I woke up. Shit! Shit!

I looked at the clock. It read 8:45.

I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face of the sweat and of that stupid dream.

"Clary!" Aline called. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser.

"One sec" I called back as I threw on a green plaid tank top and a Jean skirt. I grabbed a gray scarf and green cow boy boots. I pulled my hair into a bun and ran down the staircase.

Aline was sitting in the kitchen. She had on a top that read " Dirty Blonde" that would have shown her stomach if she didn't have a black tank underneath it. A pair of Jean shorts and silver gladiators.

I grabbed a muffin from the basket on the table and a cup of coffee.

"Are mom and Aunt Joyce back yet?" I asked her taking a sip of coffee.

"What do you mean back? I heard them in their office last night." Aline said confused.

"What? Their rooms looked like they had packed really quickly for a job or something?" I said back. We both stood up.

Something was wrong. Really wrong.

We ran into their office to see all their papers thrown all over the place and in the centre of the desk was a piece of paper with a knife stuck threw it.

We ran over and I pulled the knife out. The note said only this:

"If you want to see you mothers again you will call the number below and follow all of orders"

(289)-490-1234

~ M Family

* * *

**Well...Duh NA Na Na :)**

**Hehe I LOVE Being EVIL :)**

**Ok So Please Review.**

**THE OUTFITS THAT R DESCRIBED ARE ON MY PROFILE :)**

**Author Questions: So You Think You Can Dance-Yes Or No?**

**Author Challenge: I have NO talent WHAT SO EVER in art and such SO if any one of u lovely people can make a banner for ANY of my stories I will post it on my profile with a LONg from the heart letter abut how fabulous u are. FOR EVERYONE THAT SENDS ME ONE! My Email is on my profile just click EMAIL :)**

**LOVE U ALL LOTS,**

**~Mandy :)**


	5. AN

**Hey,**

**I know it's been awhile Since I Last Updated. This is just an A/N to say that I'm going on vacation!**

**I'm leaving in 4 Days! I will be gone for a week. I MIGHT be able to update but maybe not. Anyway I have included a TEASER!**

**Just Because I LOVE YOU!**

**BTW: I STILL NEED BANNERS! I Have received 1 (SORRY TEMPTED FATE I WILL PUT IT UP SOON) and need some more :)**

**Teaser Time:**

CPOV

I looked up from my digging to a noise. SHIT! A car was headed this way.

"Someones' coming! Quick HIDE" I whisper yelled. Evryone grabbed their gear and dove behind a huge rock.

I could hear voices! They were getting out of the car.

I was about to go with them when my foot slipped into a crack. I tryed to pull it out. It was stuck. I was stuck.

The people were getting closer. I could hear them.

Jace saw what happened and ran back over to help. .Damnit.

"It's stuck" he whispered urgently as trhe voices came closer.

I had an idea. It might work. I threw all my gear behind the rock and than grabbed Jace and pulled him up to my level.

"Don't try anything or so help me God I will kill you" I whispered as the voices became clearer and louder.

One more second and they would round the corner.

I looked at Jace who was about to ask a question.

3

2

1

I looked him in the eyes and than I Clary Fairchild kissed Jace Lightwood.

Holy Crap!

* * *

**HATE ME IF U WANT :) BuT REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

" Aceste idioti dracului de prost! Când m-am ajunge la ele"I ranted in Romanian.

Aline swore colorfully in every language she knew.

" I say we march into those ASSHOLE'S house and kill them all! Painfully and slowly!" Aline said still, seething.

I smacked my fist off the desk after contemplating it.

"Well we can't. They have armed guards who I'm sure would love to shoot a Fairchild! Hell! They would probably get a promotion for doing it too" I answered back.

I grabbed the phone and was just about to dial the number on the card when Lawrence came in.

Lawrence was our butler but was much more like a grandfather. With his silver hair and neatly shaved beard he could pass for it too.

"Miss Aline and Miss Clary. There are some delinquent children at the door who insist on seeing you. I told them you were not available but they told me to quote" _stop the BS and come and get you_". Would you like me hit them with my baseball bat?" he said. He had a glimmer in eyes that made him look like the younger trouble maker he probably was years ago.

Despite the situation Aline and I laughed.

"It's ok Lawrence. We'll go check it out" Aline said with a smile.

"Very well. The blonde boy has quite the attitude" he said as he walked off.

Aline and I looked at each other. How many other blonde boys did we know with an attitude?

We walked over to find the Lightwood kids standing at our door.

"So what do you think Lane? Should we let Lawrence at them with his baseball bat?" I asked as I looked them over.  
Both boys were T- shirts with dark jeans. But Isabelle stood out. She had on a bright pink strapless top with jean shorts. A pair of strappy heels and diamonds earrings.

"Cut the crap. Are you by chance missing parents?" Isabelle asked holding a piece of paper that looked allot like the one that I had left in the office.

I sighed and opened the door all the way.

" C' mon in. It's going to be a long day" I said.

JPOV

I walked into the Fairchild mansion. If anyone had told me that I would be here without wanting to steal something I would have sent them to a mental hospital. But no here we were. Walking in to save our  
parents?

" Did you call yet?" Aline asked. I shook my head in response.

" Lets see what the Jackasses want, shall we?" Clary said leading us into the kitchen. She snatched the card from Isabelle's hand and dialed. She put it on speaker and sat beside Aline.

She looked up as it was ringing. Our eyes met for second but she looked away quickly.

Just then, someone picked up.

" I see you know how to follow instructions." someone said. Their voice sounded gravelly as If the person was just barely getting a signal.

"Get on with it." I said, in no mood for games.

"Always the impatient one Jace Lightwood" the voice sounded as if he knew me personally.

" Were tired of your crap. So get on with it." Aline said tapping her fingers off the counter.

" As you wish. Clary and Aline you need to go where you keep all your artifacts and get the Chinese Tablet that your mothers found five months ago. Translate it and follow the steps from there"  
and with that he/she hung up.

Clary and Aline exchanged a look carefully. Clarys brows rose in confusion.

" Ok. So I would understand if they wanted the Tablet but why do they want us to translate it?" Clary asked looking up at us.

"Is there a story behind it or anything?" Alec asked eyeing the muffins on the table.

Clary let a small smile escape and nodded her head in his direction. He grabbed one and bit into it happily.

Aline gasped.

"Ok. There is a story but its one of those...weird ones." Aline said as she got up and left returning with a big leather bound book.

"Here it is" Aline said. The book was opened to page showing a picture of an ancient map and Tablet.

" The story behind the tablet is that to protect something of great value and power, the ancient Chinese, Arabian, Greece, Egyptians and Romans hid tablets with clues that would lead to this 'object" Aline  
read.

I shook my head.

"That's almost impossible! Those people didn't get along. Ever." I said. I walked over to the book.

"That's the weird part. Egypt would never work with the Romans. And Greece and Arabia were planning a war" Clary said. She walked over to me and looked at the book. She bit her lip as she read and re-  
read the whole page.

"What is this " object" they keep referring too? Is it not mentioned by name?" Isabelle asked as she grabbed the book from me read it over as well.

"That's the other hitch. It's not mentioned by name ANYWHERE. It must have been pretty important" Clary said.

"Ok so why don't you grab the tablet and we can see where it takes us. Chinese isn't that hard to translate" Alec said.

Aline and Clary looked at each other. Clary bit lip again and Aline twirled a piece of her hair.

" Well you see there is actually just a another small- ish problem" Clary said sounding depressed.

"How small-ish?" Isabelle asked.

"Well... The tablet isn't in normal Chinese." Aline started.

Alec and Isabelle and I groaned. We all knew where this was going.

" It's in a coded version of ancient Chinese" Clary finished.

" Well get the coffee and the food cause it's going to be a long day" Isabelle said dryly.

** 9 hours later.  
**

* * *

CPOV

" Aghhhhhhhhh! Damn them!" I almost yelled as I bit my head off the table.

We had been sitting in the library for the past 9 hours! And what had we found? Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Nil.  
I looked down at the Tablet in my hands. Lines and lines of thin neatly written coded Chinese were on the stone.

"I think we should screw this shit and go back in time. When we get there were going to smash the heads of the idiots who thought that coded Chinese was a smart idea" Aline said as she tossed another book into the ever growing pile behind her and Alec.

"Nothing in the books?" I asked hoping that by some miracle someone else out there had seen this type of code and written it down in book.

Alec just shook his head and continued going through the pages of the book he had.

"I'll go grab some of the other ones" I said standing up.

I was about to walk over to the book shelf when Isabelle and Jace came into the room holding cups and sporting angry faces.

A delicious smell came from the cups in their hands.  
I froze in place. COFFEE!

"We come baring presents! And hoping that you have answers" Isabelle said handing me a coffee cup.

I took it and sipped it greedily not caring that I had burnt my tongue.

Everyone was silent as we drank the coffee. We all turned to Isabelle and Jace after a little while.

"Did the Professor you went to see have anything useful for us?" I asked.

Jace and Isabelle had run out to talk to an old friend who worked at Idris University. His name was Hodge Starkweather.  
"No! He said that he had never seen such a complex code before" Jace said rather moodily. He was losing his patience, along with everyone else.

"I'll go grab some more books" I said standing up and heading to the back of the library. I grabbed the last five Chinese language books of the shelves in the process knocking over a Arabic book onto the ground.

"Shit!" I swore as I bent down to pick them up. One of them had fallen open. I looked at the page noticing something.

"You're joking! God we're idiots!" I said to myself as I walked back over with the open book in my hands.

"Guys come here. Look" I said pointing to the page and then back to the tablet.

"It's not coded Chinese! It's Chinese and Arabic mixed together" Isabelle exclaimed.

"God! Nine hours for nothing!" Alec said sounding pissed.

" Relax. Aline call the airline company and book some seats. Alec, Isabelle and Jace go grab your stuff. It's going to take me about 30 minutes or so to translate this" I said.

Aline called Lawrence and go him to book the tickets and then headed to her room to pack her stuff.

The Lightwoods called a cab company and left for their house.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my green floral print suitcase and threw in clothes and tools. My knives and ninja stars (as Aline called them) along with climbing gear ,some other weapons and a first aid kit.

I brought my bag to the front door and returned to the library.  
I made a quick phone call and got to work.

About 30 minutes later, everyone had returned and were waiting for me in  
the hallway.

"I got it!" I screamed jumping up from my chair.

Everyone ran in and asked what the riddle or clue was.

I read it out loud as we walked back out to the hallway.

"From Sea to Sea. She waits. From star to star. He stands. Ruins of it may be there but its secrets were hidden in the sand. Death will come on swift wings to those who do not value their lives."I finished reading and looked up to meet the confused faces of everyone.

"Ok the beginning part makes sense for now. But the last part? The Arab people were more into nature and culture. The last part sounds almost Egyptian? They were into making everything sound creepy and dramatic" Isabelle said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Miss Clary. The car is here to take you and your friends to the airport" Lawrence said as Jace opened his mouth to say something.

" Thanks. See you in a week or so" Aline said swinging her bag over shoulder.

We all ran over to the car with our bags. Jace grabbed my hand before I got in.

I looked up at him ignoring the tingling feeling and the memory from last nights dream.

" Nice work with the translation. It would have taken me hours to translate" he said and shot me a smile and a look. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he knew about my dream.

He got into the car. I shook myself out.

" Get a hold of yourself" I whispered before I stepped in the car with everyone else.

**12 hours later.  
**

* * *

"Ok so were looking for a driver holding up the sign with my name  
written on it" I said as I glanced around the crazy airport.

I had a killer headache from lack of sleep and the time difference messed me up. Right now it was still Yesterday in Arabia. It was about 7:00PM.

I really just wanted to collapse onto a nice warm bed and never wake up.

Aline and Isabelle looked like they would agree with me if I voiced my thoughts. Were as Alec and Jace looked wide awake. Stupid annoying cheery people.

JPOV

I looked around as Clary instructed and found our guy. Tall middle aged with a goatee. His black hair was cut military style and his suit and shoes looked shinier than a diamond.

"Welcome to Arabia" he said with a slight accent.

"Your uncle the great Sultan has been awaiting your visit eagerly since you called" he continued as he grabbed our bags and put them in the trunk.

"Sultan?" Alec asked with a questioning look.

"We didn't tell you? Our uncle is the sultan of Arabia" Aline said with a shrug as if having a royal uncle is a normal thing.

The driver opened the door and motioned us in. Clary shot me a look as we walked in.

" Be good" was all she whispered to me just before we stepped in the  
limo.

Be good about what?

I was trying figure out what she met when we arrived at the palace.  
Holy crap!

There were girls everywhere! Hot girls to be more specific.

Clary shot daggers at me.

"Don't even think about it! Their all royal princess's and diplomats'' daughters" she hissed as I watched a tall blonde walk by the window.

"Too late" Isabelle said as I stepped out of the car watching the Blonde walk by with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the palace of Arabia" the driver said with a smile.

"More like welcome to heaven" I said.

I revived three slaps on the back of the head but it worth it.

CPOV

I went up to the room the maid had showed me and collapsed on the bed. Time to sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly. My dream was nice until a certain point.  
_  
The waves moved easily through the water, splashing against the rocks. The breeze lifted my hair into the sky._

I spun around in a circle. My long skirt blew around my ankles freely.

I looked over what I was wearing: a long white skirt and bikini top. My hair fell down my back in long curly ringlets.

"Enjoying our honeymoon?" a voice said from behind me.  
I spun around to Jace in a pair of swimmer trunks. No shirt.  
He leaned in to kiss me.

"Holy crap!" I said sitting up quickly. My heart was beating hard and  
I was sweating.

I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face. How in the world can an annoying pain in the ass be so...!

"I don't like him! He's a Lightwood!" I said in the mirror. I groaned.

Even I didn't believe that.

**

* * *

**

**Hehehe :)**

**Hate me right?**

**Ok so couple quick things:**

**BANNERS! I really need some banners! Chose any story you want with a quote or whatever and send it to me ( TEMPTED FATE ONCE AGAIN I WILL PUT YOURS UP AS SOON AS I CAN)**

**I'm adding a new catch now: If you send me a banner. Whatever story you send it to me for I will send you a Clip for the next chapter. My E-mail is on my Profile.**

**Dear Figureskater1856 **

**You REALLY NEED TO GET A PROFILE ON FF! Anyway,**

**To answer your review. I know that everyone wants me to add more romance between Clary and Jace BUT they were brought up to hate each other so it might take a little bit for them to start liking each other. But Clary seems to be working her way up there NO?**

**LOL. Anyway,**

**Author Contest: Who Know where The Quote "Death will come on swift wings" comes from?**

**First 2 people who answer I will include your names in my story as a in the back ground character :)**

**Love Everyone (REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL JANURAY) HEHE NO Pressure,**

**~Mandy**

**PS: Isabelle's Outfit and Clary's Dream Outfit out posted on my profile. Just look for the link.**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I had three things on my mental list of things to do:  
1- Ignore the dream about Jace.  
2- Stop thinking about how hot he is.

3- Find our PARENTS!

I turned the sink on, letting the water run for a bit before splashing the cool liquid on my face. I grabbed a face cloth off the rack on the side of the sink and dryer my face off.

As I walked out I noticed two things: a gorgeous dress and something shiny on the floor.

There was a dress hanging in an open wooden closet. It was blue and purple with a jewel set right in the center. A lining necklace hung of it's shoulders and a cuff bracelet was attached to the hanger.

I walked over to the closet and pulled the hanger off the rack, shaking my head. I was going to kill uncle Mo when I got to him. The diamonds were real and the fabric was a very expensive silk fabric.

I pulled off my Jean skirt and tank, and threw the dress on after knowing that if I didn't wear it I was in for a speech on " it was a gift! You should be happy with it" etc.

Once I finished putting on the accessories. I pulled my hair up into a bun letting a few curls hang loosely. I grabbed my makeup bag and applied just a touch of mascara and some shiny clear lip gloss.

I was just about to grab my flats when I saw the shoes that had been put with the dress.

Someone wanted to kill me, it seemed. Sitting on the bottom of the closet were strappy blue...6-inch heels.

I grabbed them and threw them on. I stood up and managed to keep my balance thanks to years of spy training. I moved around a bit to get the feel of the shoes and walked over to the shiny thing on the floor and picked up a...Sequin?

" What in the world?" I muttered as I picked it up and threw it out before walking out the door and down a hallway. The hallway led to an open door with two armed guards standing poised and ready.

They nodded their heads in my direction as I made my way over to garden. It was my favourite place in the whole palace. A huge green maze sat directly in the centre surrounded my roses of every colour. And right between each rose bush were some bright white lilies'. The whole place had a welcoming feel to it.

Something flashed on my right. A flash of silver. I spun around but no one was there. I frowned but turned back to the garden wondering if I had to walk through the maze before everyone else came.

" Clary!" a voice called. I spun around to the sound of a familiar voice. Running in my direction was my cousin, Trisha. She was wearing a black silk dress and a pair of bright purple 8 - inch heels. She was running towards me in a pair of eight inch heels. 8- inch.

Yes I am jealous of the ability of certain people.

" Trish!" I said as she made it over to me. We hugged and talked about little things for a while.

" Have things been good here?" I asked. Another flash of silver caught my eye and I spun around my once again no one was there.

Trisha followed my gaze and gave me a confused look. I just shook my head at her.

" Everything's been great! Anyway I'll see you and your friends at dinner tonight right? I have to run! Mom's waiting" she said. I smiled and we exchanged quick good byes as she took off running again. In her eight inch heels!

Another flash caught my eye but this time it wasn't from something I couldn't quite see. It was Aline. She was wearing an off the shoulder blue dress with a silver lining. A choker and silver gladiators completed the look.

Her eyes widened as she saw my shoes and than my outfit.  
" Your looking good!" She called out when she got closer to me. I did a little twirl and smiled.

" Not so bad yourself" I said back. My eyes scanned around again looming for whoever the hell was enjoying playing games with me. Instead, they found Isabelle.

She was wearing a dress like mine with kimono sleeves, but hers was all  
back with black leather bracelets and a bright red necklace for colour. And of course, a pair of extremely high black heels.

She smiled at us as while she scanned our outfits.

" Well this I could get used too. Having new clothes everyday! Already laid out for you!" Isabelle said happily.

I laughed along with Aline when another flash caught my eye but this time I saw more of who it was. Leather pants and something sequined.

My hands balled up into fists and I clenched my teeth. I am going to kill him. Just as I opened my mouth to scream Jace, an Alex showed up. I held up one finger to everyone as they gave me a confused look.

I stepped away from them and screamed " Magnus Bane! Get your ass out here now!"

" Miss me Darling" A voice said.

* * *

JPOV ( Jonathan Morgenstern POV)

" Bane has arrived" a voice a voice stated from the other side of the phone.

I folded my hands my behind my head and bent back on my chair.

" Good. Thanks to the Lightwoods and Fairchild's we can find the rest of the things we need without their help," I said thinking about how easy it would be steal the riddle from whoever room it was in.

"One last thing before your done...Make sure the Fairchild girls leave Arabia...in body bags" I hissed out.

A cackle sounded on the other line. After that I heard the familiar sound of a gun being loaded.

" I hope you said your good byes" The voice replied. I smirked.

" Get it done Sammy. I want to see their death notices in the paper tomorrow" I said and hung up as the sound of a gun being set off echoed in the phone.

" Goodbye Fairchild's"

**

* * *

**

**So…..HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE **

**Evil right? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's an annoying "Filler" chapter that I kinda hate. Anyway's PLEASE REVIEW! And a BIG thank you to Angelina101 for your ideas they shall be put in place in the next chapter, **

**Anyway`s Check out my profile for the links to the outfits and the link to my NEW Blog. there are banner`s and Fic Video`s on it. The link is at the top and the outfit one`s are on the bottom.**

**Lots`s of LOVE,**

**Mandy **


	8. ANSorry

**Sorry Peoples this is not an update just a Authors note for two things:**

**1) I will be ACTUALLY updateing all my fics in ONE WEEK when CHRISTMAS Break begins :D**

**2) On Cassandra Clares blog it has offically reported that...SOMEONE HAS BEEN OFFICALLY CAST AS CLARY IN THE UPCOMING CITY OF BONES MOVIE.**

**Lilly Collins. She was in the "Blind Side" and you can read more about it on Cass Clares blog,**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update...I just wanted everyone to know that yes I am still alive ( Wink: Lols U know who u r) and that I will be updateing sooon.**

**I CAN"T WAIT TO SEEEEEE WHOS GOING TO PLAY JACE! ( ALEX PETTYFER)**

**LOts of Love,**

**~Mandy**

**P.S- ALEX PETTYFER IS NOT Engaged to Dianna Argon..Their just PROMISE rings that they have been seen sporting :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated ( a bit more than a while...) but anyways; As soon as exams are done and summer starts. I'll be updating ALL the time. I'm sorry that this is an A/N and not an Update.

Cheers;

Mandy


	10. Chapter 10

_**New York Spies is now being called; Con Again? (Cheesy yes, but hey?) **_

* * *

The sound of a bullet cracking forced everyone to resort to instinct, hitting the ground as the bullet hit the pillar where Clary's head had been.

Clary's eyes widened as she glanced over at Aline who looked just as shocked. "Mag's. If you'll please" Clary said, carefully using her elbows her pull herself a little closer behind the pillar. She saw some guards crouching low on the ground, shot guns raised and looking for the shooter.

Magnus laughed as he watched the guards. "Amateurs" he muttered, pulling a gun out from his waistband and clicking the safety off. "He's on the roof, four hundred feet, Winston Barrel gun; custom made"

Clary caught Jace's amused look as he carefully tapped a guard on the shoulder, and pointed to Magnus. The man nodded, motioned to the rest of his men and they followed Magnus's lead.

Isabelle had shuffled over, and was watching with a curious gaze. "How do you know him?" she whispered to Clary. Clary brought her eyes away from Magnus who was pulling a few stones from his hair with an annoyed grimace.

"Met him on a job a few years ago, he saved our asses" Aline answered a small smile pulling at her lips as she watched Magnus.

"Let's get this over with" he said pulling himself up so he was crouching on his heels. "I have some business and much needed sleep to catch up on"

Another shot echoed around them, the bullet hit just over Magnus's shoulder, who was grinning widely. "Missed me" he called, bringing his gun up, pausing for two seconds and then shot.

A muffled scream sounded as Magnus pulled himself off the ground and scowled at the tear in his jeans. "Guess I didn't miss" he said watching as the guards took off, rounding a corner and presumably heading up the staircase to grab whoever was shooting at them.

"Nice shot, Magnus" Aline said standing up and shielding her eyes from the sun, as she glanced up at one of the towers, where three or four guards had appeared.

"Thank you" the man answered simply, glancing at his gun with an annoyed look. " I need to get a new one" he muttered to himself.

Isabelle raised her eyes at the silver and black gun in his hands. "It looks brand new"

Magnus levelled her gaze on her and smiled, in a _oh you poor girl_ way. "Looks may be deceiving, darling. You should know that"

"Touché"

Jace frowned at the gun. "I've never been a fan of guns" he said watching as Magnus re-clicked the safety and stuck it in his waistband again, a motion that Alec's eyes seemed to follow as well.

"Only use them when I have too, blondie"

Jace scowled but choose not to comment as he inspected his now ruined attire, a few of the buttons on his shirt had torn off revealing the top of his chest, much to Clary's chagrin, and his jeans had a few tears that looked as if they were just barely staying together.

Clary glanced over at Aline who was having an animated discussion with Aline about the dirt stains in her skirt and the Milan fashion show that was happening in a few months time, being shot at was so two seconds ago apparently.

Magnus spoke a loud to everyone, breaking Clary free of her internal stalking of everyone. "I'm going to change" he announced before levelling his gaze on Clary and motioning his hands to include Aline, Jace, Alec and Isabelle. "And I believe you five have some ancient artefacts to track down?"

Clary nodded and grabbed Magnus's arm before he had a chance to move. "Which reminds me, Mags." She said tightening her grip, on his arm. "Why are you here?"

Magnus snorted and glanced at Aline before returning his eyes to Clary. "Someone has to watch your back"

* * *

"_Boss!"_

_A man raised his head as one of his underlings ran in, paper waving in his hands. He watched with grim amusement as the other man laid the paper on his desk, still breathing heavy from running. _

"_The Lightwoods and Fairchild girls have made it to Arabia; they seem to be working together" _

_The man recounted the reaction of the Lightwoods from the museum a week ago and frowned, this was not something they would willingly. _

_The Lightwood and Fairchild families were enemies. _

"_Find out why, nothing must interrupt my proceedings, Donavan" _

"_Yes, sir" Donavan answered leaving the office as the man settled back in his chair with a frown. Something was very wrong and if messed with his plans, he would be very un-happy. _

_He fingered the gun sitting on his desk as he deliberated before picking up the silver mobile phone and dialling the nine digit number with tense fingers. _

"_Mister Herondale" the man said as the other line was answered. "I have a job for you" _

* * *

Clary threw another book down on the table in front of her and eyed it for a few seconds before deciding that she, sadly, couldn't set it on fire with her eyes.

Beside her Jace seemed to feel the same way as he slammed his seventh book of the night on top of the ever growing pile in front of them. Isabelle and Aline were sprawled out on the floor with about thirty maps of Arabia ranging from 100 BC to now. They looked about as eager to burn the flimsy pieces of paper as Jace and Clary did.

Clary stretched her neck and heard it crack once before stopping. "Ouch" she muttered, rolling her shoulder, which was still stiff from being shot in New York. Jace looked over at, and Clary gave a small smile before lowering her gaze. She kept thinking about her dream.

It really wasn't helping her focus.

Clary let her eyes wander around the expansive and _expensive_ library they were currently sitting in. The book cases were all painted white and trimmed with gold, floral patterns ran along the sides and trailed all the way to where the book cases met the ceiling. Plush red carpet lay under her feet and large gold ladders were lined and hooked on each shelf, so anyone could climb up and grab a book.

Clary's favourite part of the library was the ceiling; it was a mural of angels, with a large stained glass window set dead in the center, casting beautiful rays of sun or moonlight across the whole room. The painting itself was beautiful, all handmade; it took the artist who was hired to do it five years. Clary frowned as she looked closely at her favourite angel, the one with gold eyes, curly blonde hair and curved evil smile on his lips.

Damn it.

Clary groaned and let her head hit the table.

_Stop thinking about, Jace. _

_Stop thinking about, Jace._

"You okay?" a familiar voice breathed into her ear. Clary turned her head to side, so her left ear was resting the table still, and met Jace's eyes.

"Head ache from hell" she answered truthfully, closing her eyes as his gold ones burned into her vision. She felt Jace shift beside and nearly sighed in relieve as his eyes left hers.

That was before he put his hands on her temples and started rubbing small, slow circles. She fought the urge to stiffen up and bolt. Isabelle's and Aline's voices sounded far off and all she could focus on was Jace. And trying to breath.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Ignore Jace.

This process continued for another five minutes or was it years?

"Feel better?"

Clary nearly shot straight up into the air when Jace's voice spoke right near her ear again. She felt his breath ghost over her cheek and barely managed a meek nod as she spoke in a somewhat normal voice.

"Yes...thanks"

Jace removed his hands from Clary's head and she let out a heavy exhale, as cold air rushed where his warm fingers had been a few seconds ago.

"Thanks" she said again, as Alec burst through the door running with Magnus behind him, who was walking at a quicker pace than usual.

Magnus doesn't run, ever.

"I know where we need to go" Alec announced, dropping an open book on the table. Isabelle and Aline had jumped up from their positions on the ground and were looking over his shoulder as Jace tilted his head slightly so he could read.

Clary shook herself out. She was going to need to have a conversation with her body about Jace.

She glanced at the book and felt her jaw hit the table.

"But...that's..."

Alec nodded gravely and ran his fingers through his hair. "Right on the international border"

"How are we supposed to get anywhere near there without getting shot?" Isabelle demanded, searching her brother's eyes.

Magnus laughed. "That's where I come in"

* * *

**_Really, really un-beta-ed chapter, mostly because A) Hopefully MAXWAYLANDGREY is reading Clockwork Prince right now. And B) I had no patience to wait anymore! _**

_Speaking of Clockwork Prince: GAH. OMFG. GAH! _

MY HEART.

Ahem. I'm done.

So, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon, I already have plans! And did anyone like the Jace/Clary stuff? I had enjoyed it :) 3

That's all I have to say for now cept for my usual thank you's to MaxWayLandGrey for _intentionally _trying to make me insane. A big thanks to Dani and Kell's for extending my life line so I could update and to everyone who's dealt with my crazy updating.

Seriously, send me death threats.

They work wonders.

Now, review please?

-Mandy


End file.
